Sick Bug
by Star-The-Writer
Summary: Marinette was pretty sure she was dying.


**Miraculous Ladybug**

**Sick Bug**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.**

* * *

Something was missing. Something important.

It nagged in the back of his mind. Put the hairs on the back of his neck on end. His instincts were alert and claws ready to attack.

Whatever it was bothered Adrien throughout class. He could hardly pay attention to the lecture about literary terms _(the word Ethos is thrown about). _His foot shook up and down under his bench and his eyes constantly drifted towards the door.

She was late.

Well, later than usual.

It was true that she either showed up between one to ten minutes after the bell rang or not at all, but he just had a feeling.

And his gut is never wrong. It certainly helped to have some cat instincts thrown in.

When the bell rang for class to end he did his best to casually turn around.

"Hey, Alya, have you heard from Marinette?"

An emotion appeared on the teen blogger's face before she quickly wiped it away and gave a little sigh.

"Poor girl has the stomach flu, she won't be at school for a few days."

Nino winced and threw his bag over his shoulder. "Dude, stomach flus _suck_. Poor Mari, she's suffering."

Alya gave an understanding nod. "My girl doesn't get sick often, but when she does it hits her hard."

Adrien was already on his phone and typing 'stomach flu' into a search engine before he exited the classroom.

* * *

Marinette was pretty sure she was dying.

She had a pounding headache, her stomach felt like someone curb-stomped it, she felt hot but was also shivering, she wanted to sleep but the pain kept her up, and the bucket next to her bed smelt bad.

She _did _just empty her breakfast into it.

The bluenette groaned and curled into herself, arms hugged her cramping stomach. She felt Tikki gently brush her bangs off her sweaty forehead.

"Oh, Marinette…"

The teen only curled into herself more in response.

"Can you _please _try to drink some water?" The kwami soothingly coaxed. When her chosen didn't move she added a. "For me?"

There was a beat, than Marinette uncurled herself with a whine. She laid flat on her stomach and reached over the side of the bed, blindly grasping for the water bottle. After she grabbed the cold plastic, she slowly sat up.

The cold water soothed her aching throat. She took a deep breath after pulling the bottle away and recapping it. Setting it back next to her bed, Marinette laid back down.

The bluenette closed her eyes and a grimace came over her face. She curled into herself. Arms once again wrapped around her abdomen.

She hated being sick.

* * *

Adrien watched the clock slowly tic by.

_Come on, come on…_

His foot soundlessly tapped the classroom floor.

_Almost there…_

The teacher's voice was a drone to his ears. Words not even getting through.

He had a mission.

...after class was over.

The moment the bell rang Adrien was already out the door. He was a golden blur in the halls towards the boy's bathroom.

He quickly locked himself in a stall and Plagg flew out of his bag, eyes glaring and arms crossed.

"Now hold it, lover boy," The Kwami firmly spoke. "I was compensation for what you have planned."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "We're just going to check on Marinette."

"No," Plagg growled. "You'll see your poor sick Princess and want to stay to help her."

"So? She's my friend," The blond raised an eyebrow. "If Marinette needs help, I'm willing to help."

"You _are _going to want to help her 'cause she's going to look miserable and I want extra cheese for this!"

Adrien scoffed. "Fine, you spoiled cat! Plagg, Claws Out!"

* * *

With a quiet whine, Marinette shifted and smushed her face into the cat plush on her bed. Maybe if she smashed her face in it enough, she can finally get some sleep.

That would be nice.

Just as darkness came over the edge of her vision a sharp tapping noise sounded above her. With a muffled groan Marinette freed her face and tiredly blinked up.

Chat Noir grinned and waved through the trap door window.

Marinette's glare was ruined by a wince by a pain-filled stomach. She curled into herself. "It's open."

There was a click as Chat opened the trap door and leaned over. He gave a sympathetic wince. "You don't look too _feline_, Princess."

"Something every girl wants to hear," Marinette groaned before opening an eye to look at the black cat hero. "What are you doing here, Chat?"

He shrugged. "Was in the area and thought I would pop by and say hi."

Chat wrinkled his nose at the strong smell of sickness in the room. It felt wrong for her room to smell like it. The few times he was in Marinette's room as Adrien it usually smelt like fresh lavender, vanilla, and cookies. Nice and sweet, like Marinette. Chat has only stopped by a few times during patrol while the bluenette was already on her balcony.

With some effort, Marinette turned her entire body to face her friend. "It's nice to see you, Chat, but you might wanna leave. I don't want to get you sick. It sucks."

"Don't worry about me, Princess," The hero grinned brightly at her concern. "This cat has a strong immune system!"

"So do-"

Marinette's eyes widened and a hand slammed over her mouth. She quickly twisted over the edge of the bed, shoving her face in the trash bucket as she retracted.

Chat flinched and jumped down, landing on the end of the bluenette's bed. He kneeled down and started to gently rub Marinette's back, mindful of his claws.

"Shh, it's okay, Princess," He whispered when she let out a sob.

They stayed like that for a while as Marinette continued to empty her lunch and cry. When it stopped she wiped her face with a tissue and slowly sat up. She blinked when Chat held an open water bottle on front of her face.

"Get the taste out of your mouth," Chat gently told her.

Marinette took the water bottle and had a few small sips before handing it back.

"Thanks," She hoarsely whispered.

"No problem," The hero put the cap back on and set the bottle down. "How about you lay down?"

The bluenette gave a nod and laid on her stomach, curling up against Chat's legs. She rested her head on his knees.

Chat froze, he's seen Marinette be close and touchy with close friends. But she never did it to Adrien or Chat. It felt...nice. He felt appreciated.

The hero frowned at the heat that seeped through his suit, it was too hot to be safe.

He gently ran his hand through her sweaty hair, now realizing it was down. Leaning down, he pressed his forehead against hers. Fever.

Marinette sighed, eyes closed as she tried to get some sleep. "Hey, Chat?"

The hero quickly pulled away, a slight blush on his cheek. "Yes, Princess?"

She whined at the lost contact and shifted. "Can you purr?"

Chat blinked before a bright grin appeared on his face. "Sure."

A deep rumble filled the room. Marinette sighed as she finally fell asleep for the first time since she got sick. Head still pillowed in her partner's lap.

The cat-themed hero gently ran his fingers through her hair, remembering Ladybug doing this for him when he needed comfort on patrols.

He watched all the tension drain from his classmate.

He was happy that he could help her feel better.

* * *

**This was based off of my bout of stomach flu recently. Hope you all enjoyed! If you want more one-shots like this please favorite and review!**


End file.
